The present method of washing paint rollers consists of applying a stream of water from a hose. This is extremely messy and the spray from the washing spreads paint and water over a considerable area. It is an object of this invention to provide a means for cleaning paint rollers, or applicators, which are saturated with water soluable paint, which will shield the user from the spray.